L'impossible alliance
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Le docteur connait ses ennemis sur le bout des doigts. Il n'est étonné que par peu de choses car, à plus de 900 ans de vécu, il en a vu des verts et des pas mûres. Mais ÇA, il n'ose le croire !


**Titre :** L'impossible alliance**  
>Fandom :<strong> Doctor Who**  
>Personnagespairings :** Le Docteur 11 (Matt Smith), Amy, Rory, River song et… une surprise.**  
>Nombre de mots :<strong> 736**  
>Notes :<strong> Suite à un état de dépit post-partiel et le visionnage de l'épisode 1, 12 et 13 de la saison 5 en lot de consolation, je me suis dit "Fichtre, ils ne sont pas là !" en plein épisode 12. Ceci prend place entre la saison 5 et 6.**  
>Note inutile :<strong> J'adore quand River Song dit "_spoiler_" avec un air entendu. Je le conserve bien évidemment (la signification de ce mot n'a plus de secret dans le monde de la fanfiction).

* * *

><p>Le Docteur était tout simplement outré. Il hurlait à l'hérésie, en phrases alambiquées d'une diction très rapide quasi impossible à suivre et à déchiffrer.<p>

Amy et Rory, pourtant des habitués aux manies bizarres du Docteur et à ses envolées verbales lorsqu'il réfléchissait intensément (plus que d'habitude, en tout cas), ne l'avaient plus suivi dès que trois mots furent crachés. C'était River Song qui leur servait de traducteur. Elle-même semblait très amusée par la situation.

Rory prit sur lui pour interrompre l'homme le plus redouté de l'univers.

"Mais enfin Docteur, plusieurs races extraterrestres s'étaient alliées pour vous emprisonner dans la Pandorica.  
>- C'est vrai Docteur, un vrai cocktail explosif, appuya Amy en secouant énergiquement de la tête.<br>- Et je sais à quel point tu aimes lorsque c'est… _explosif_ mon cœur, susurra du bout des lèvres River en lui lançant un regard rempli de sous-entendus."

Le Seigneur du Temps bugga sur la dernière phrase. Il se morigéna intérieurement : ce n'était pas la première fois que River lui faisait du rentre dedans en l'appâtant avec des détails venant de son époque à elle (et il se faisait remballer à coup de "_spoilers_").

"Que les Daleks et les Cybermen s'allient, c'est une chose. Qu'une tripotés d'andouilles intergalactiques en profitent…  
>- Toux ceux qui te détestaient étaient là, mon chérie, rappela River, un sourcil levé. Et tu t'es fait détester par un paquet de monde."<p>

Le Docteur balaya la remarque d'une main, comme pour chasser une mouche.

"… c'est une chose, poursuivit-il comme si de rien n'était. Mais que… que… que _**eux**_ ! En fassent de même… c'est tout simplement – Oh, j'en perds mes mots !"

Effondré, le Docteur faisait les cents pas en lançant des regards noirs à leurs ennemis qui n'inquiétaient, pour la première fois, personne. Il s'immobilisa, se tourna vers les sujets de sa colère et leur adressa :

"Vous venez de perdre toute l'estime que j'avais pour vous !"

Et déguerpit d'une démarche rageuse vers son Tardis.

Amy, Rory et River Song pouffèrent de concert tout en maintenant le contact visuel. Après tout, devant eux se tenait une dizaine de Daleks, étrangement silencieux devant le monologue du Doc (on aurait dit qu'ils s'attendaient à un autre effondrement de l'univers ou une apocalypse créée par la colère du Seigneur du Temps) et… d'_Anges Pleureurs_ ! Les visages aussi féroces que ceux des vampires de Venise !

À eux trois, ils maintenaient la distance face aux statuts vivantes potentiellement mortelles, venues prendre leur revanche sur le Docteur et ses compagnons. Lorsque les Anges avaient révélé leurs intentions par l'intermédiaire des Daleks, Rory allait vivement protesté (il n'était pas là lors des réjouissances dans le sanctuaire des Aplans et surtout, Amy avait failli mourir – _encore_) lorsque l'extraterrestre extravagant qui leur servait d'ami (et futur mari dans le cas de River Song), remis de sa surprise, avait commencé par invectiver les Anges. Sa voix avait même couvert les "extermination" braillardes des Daleks, plus motivés que jamais et à présent mortifiés.

La porte du Tardis s'ouvrit à la volée !

"Et s'ils n'étaient pas présent lorsqu'ils m'ont enfermé dans la Pandorica, cria le Docteur au pauvre Rory en pointant son précieux tournevis vers lui, c'est parce que la fissure d'Amy les avait tous aspirés, donc ils n'avaient jamais existé."

Il reprit plus posément, face à l'air ahuri de Rory qui n'avait pipé mot.

"J'anticipe votre question, mon petit Romain. Bon ! Où en étions-nous ?"

Le Docteur sortit complètement du Tardis. Les traits crispés par la colère avaient laissé place à son habituel visage souriant de malice. Il faisait rouler son tournevis sonique dans les airs, qui émettait parfois son grésillement.

Les Daleks sortirent de leur état de léthargie et pointèrent leur bras mortels vers les humains.

"Vous allez être exter-  
>- Oui, je sais ça – pensez à changer de disque de temps en temps. Vous avez déjà commencé par les couleurs, y a le reste qui doit suivre si vous voulez rester dans l'air du temps ! (il rit de sa boutade puis reprit un air sérieux) Mais la vraie question est la suivante : comment allons-nous nous débarrasser d'une armée de Daleks et d'Anges Pleureurs. Réponse ?"<p>

Amy et Rory eurent l'impression de revivre le moment où le Docteur s'était présenté convenablement vêtu à l'Atraxi qui avait récupéré le prisonnier zéro : l'air nonchalant mais le visage froid et la voix vibrante de sourdes menaces.

"Vous allez _tous_ pleurer."


End file.
